Origins of Overwatch
by keithangster
Summary: Crisis is coming and the omnic revolution has started. See how it all began. My first story please provide reviews, will try to update semi-consistently. (approx 1 chap per week)
1. Prelude

"Gabriel! We need a plan, we can't just run in guns blazing against a possibly limitless army of robots! Nobody could!" Jack stressed. "Overwatch is a new organisation most of our members are volunteers, few of them even have basic combat training!"

"Someone had to do it! Are we just going to let our world die?" Reyes retorted.

"Actually" Athena chimed in, "People did. More specifically 9 people did. They had technology we've only just began developing; Shields, Teleporters, Accelerated healing."

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to contact them now!" Reyes said

"Just one problem, They're dead. They operated in the 1960's."

"What's all the chatter about luv's?" A girl with a British accent teleported in.

"Nothing important Lena now leave us…" Reyes said annoyed.

"Wait, Lena! That device on your chest… It allows you to travel through time, doesn't it?" Jack questioned.

"Yea, sort of… Why do ya ask?"

"And Winston made it for you?"

"Yup, that big guy's a smart fella."

"Can you get him here for me?"

"Sure but why?"

"I'll explain later."


	2. Rounding up the crew

"Yes, you did it! You beat them!" the administrator's voice rung throughout Coal town

"Did you see how I dealt with that giant Heavy? I basically did all the work"

"Yes Scout, we all saw how you pelted it with your baseballs and coated it with your milk while Heavy and Medic killed it"

"Hey! At least I did something miste… OW, OKAY WHO PUT THIS THING HERE!"

In front of scout stood a giant blue boxy thing, the Mercs raised their weapons for fear of a surprise robot attack.

As the box opened, a blonde man in a jacket stood inside, he started to walk down to the Mercs as a small girl with brown hair and a brown jacket appeared in a blue flash beside him.

Walking down the ramp the man said "Hello, I'm Jack Morrison and this is Lena Oxton, we're from a newly formed peacekeeping corporation called Overwatch, We need your help."

Scout being the loudmouth he is spoke first "Yeah, uh what makes you think we're gonna help you chumps?"

Jack simply smiled "I expected this might happen so I want to offer you this."

He took out a brief case and opened it, inside it was gold and lots of it.

"Alright you got me convinced"

Next was Soldier

"Question! Will we be defending America?"

"Umm, yes we're defending the whole world" The girl said in a British Accent

"Okay!"

"These robots, they are bad guys yes?"

"Yes"

"And we will crush them?"

"Definitely"

"You have Heavy's approval"

The rest had no qualms about going, Medic wanted to see where medical sciences had gone by in the years to come and Engineer couldn't wait to experiment with new technology, Pyro was happy as long as he had his fire and Spy was pleased with the gold. Demo would be fine going anywhere as long as he had his beer.

"Great, How many days do you need to pack up?" Jack asked

"Just give us 3." Engineer said


	3. The trip

Chapter 3: The trip

After the three days had passed, everyone had brought their suitcase of belongings, mementos of their past that they would be leaving behind.

Engineer called out to his team

"Hey fellas, mind helping me with this?"

Heavy stepped up and volunteered to help engineer push the dolly holding large crate containing all their weapons.

As they boarded the dropship and the main doors closed, Jack helped Engineer secure their cargo. Once everyone was in their seats and strapped onto their chairs, Jack gave Lena the all clear. A rumble could be heard as the Dropship whirred to life, preparing to carry its passengers and cargo into the future.

The take-off felt like any other plane ride and not long after the ship reached cruising altitude, Lena's voice rang throughout the ship.

"Loves! Get ready for the jump!"

Everyone braced for the temporal leap, but when it finally happened it felt oddly soothing, almost like taking a cruise aboard a ship. But the abrupt stop jerked everyone forward.

"We're here! I'm going to start contacting the airstrip"

As pyro looked out the window, he marvelled at the future, everything was so bright, colourful and happy! The future really was a marvellous place pyro thought to himself.

However, Jack's face told a different story, a story of loss and suffering. He watched as the lush forests of Switzerland was set ablaze, fires rampaging through the greenery as a large gunfight was going on.

"We've got permission to land sir! ETA to swiss base is 5 minutes."

Jack could only nod as he looked at Switzerland, ravaged by the omnic forces.


	4. Getting around

Chapter 4: Getting around

After they landed at the swiss base, Jack had to separate from the main group to sort out the paperwork for accommodations for 9 people, Lena offered to give them a tour of the Overwatch swiss base.

The base itself was a fairly simple 2-story rectangular building with a large airfield connected. [for simplicities sake think of the base as a 6x3 grid] Entering the 1st floor of the base from the south-east deployment area [2x1] the Mercs saw the large garage full of futuristic hovering vehicles [2x1] and directly to the north was the armoury [1x1], directly west of the armoury was a set of stairs leading to the second floor [1x1], west of the garage and deployment area was the clinic [2x2], just north of it was the cafeteria [2x1], west of the cafeteria was the communications centre [2x2] and just south of it was the reception area and another set of stairs [both 1x1].

On the 2nd floor, was just a large residential area occupying a large 10 units of space, 2 units we given for recreational activities and the remaining 4 units were dedicated to R&D.

After depositing their weapons into the armoury, Jack returned to the group and handed them access cards, each with their callsign and photo on it. Jack lead them to their dormitories and let them unpack. The 9 Mercs would be living in a dedicated room. He told them to report to Angela Ziegler in the clinic for a mandatory physical evaluation and later to report to the communications room for their very first assignment.

However, the travel to the future had been very tiring so they had decided to turn in for the night and let Jack know. Jack simply nodded and let them have their rest for the night.

In the dorm, Scout had trouble falling asleep, between the Soldier's and Demoman's snoring he could hardly get over the fact that he was in the future. Scout decided to head to the roof to get some fresh air, but was shocked to find Spy already there, smoking one of his now very rare Cuban cigars.

"Ah, Scout. Can't sleep tonight huh?"

Scout wanted to reply but decided to close his mouth for now. Struck in awe by the futuristic city before him. Bright and colourful like his home in Manhattan. He just sat down and look at the sky for a good long while, eventually he and Spy turned in for the night once the moon was directly overhead.


	5. The Check-up

Chapter 5: First things first

At the crack of dawn, Soldier being the first to wake up, violently shook everyone else awake. Yelling at all of them

"Rise and shine maggots! There is a new day ahead of us! A day full of murdering anti-American robots!"

The team reluctantly woke up and prepped for the day ahead, after showering and getting ready for the long day ahead of them, Soldier suggested going for their early morning exercise routine, but that was quickly shot down by everyone else who wanted breakfast first. But before they entered the cafeteria Medic reminded them of their medical check-up and that they should avoid eating anything before the check-up. Begrudgingly the Mercs all agreed to the check-up.

"Err hello? Iz zere a doktor Ziegler in here?" Medic said poking his head in curiously

The Medical Bay was pristine and calm, the noises heard was the beeping of the heart monitors and sometimes the occasional coughing, the Bay was entirely white from the floor tiles to the curtains giving the patients privacy. A nurse came up to the Mercs and told them to take a number and sit down outside the door.

After a while Mercs were called in.

Scout was the first to go in.

"Hey there beautiful, how can I help you today?"

"Ah yes, you're Scout yes? Say ah."

After taking Scout temperature she began to perform a few tests.

"Hey dere babe I've been feeling a little pain in my arms could ya check 'em out fer me?"

Scout proceeds to flex his arms attempting to impress Ziegler.

Angela took a long hard look and then said

"Oh my, your muscles seem awfully tense, I'll give you some pills to help ease the pain. Here you go, take this to the pharmacracy. Take one every morning, afternoon and evening."

Scout chuckled nervously.

"Yea okay thanks doc."

Soldier was next to get examined. Being the obedient type he promptly followed all her instructions.

Next to enter was Medic and Engie.

Angela asked as to why both of them entered, Medic calmly replied.

"Err mein Fräulein, I vould advize zat you not take pyro's vitals, instead I took the liberty of compiling them for u."

Angela took a long hard look at the clip-board she stared at pyro, she put down the clip board slowly and attempted to take pyro's temperature via wireless thermometer. But oddly enough his temperature was much higher than that of a normal human. Medic just shook his head looking scared. Angela not know what she was dealing with decided to take Medic's advice and dismissed pyro.

She just continued to examine Medic and for the rest of the examination it was uneventful until medic accidentally gashed himself on a random scalpel. Mercy reacted quickly pulling out a band-aid but as she prepared to administer the band-aid she noticed the wound had healed. She stared in shock at how quickly he had recovered. She decided to dismiss him in the interest of time but told him to return when he had some free time.

Next up was demoman, who apart from liver damage was functioning normally, she attempted to get demoman to cut down on his alcohol consumption but he retorted that it hasn't negatively affected him or his jobs yet. So, mercy gave up on convincing him.

Next were Engineer and Heavy, apart from Engineer being short sighted and Heavy being heavy they were healthy.

Up next was Sniper. Sniper was relatively healthy, but Angela noticed that he was dehydrated and suggested that he drink more water. But sniper said that he drank 12 Litres of water daily, just that his kidneys were producing a lot of urine. In denial, Angela took an MRI of Sniper and to her surprise, Sniper's kidneys were almost triple in size. Angela expressed concern, and rightfully so Angela had never seen anything like these, She offered to remove the kidneys and transplant a new pair for him but he too refused, he only said he needed those large kidneys. Angela stared in disbelief but decided not to intervene.

Lastly, it was Spy. Being the gentleman he is he quietly followed Angela's instructions but when told about his smoking problem he too refused any external help.

After summarising her reports on the Mercs, she told them to report to the communications room for their first assignment. But as she was telling them to do so, spy saw a glint of uncertainty in her eyes, was it because of their team's health or was it about things to come? Only time could tell.


End file.
